


Talk Science To Me

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biology, Butterflies, Gen, Library, organisms, science theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You interrupt Nolan's biology studying





	Talk Science To Me

The library is dimmed and quiet thanks to the night sky and few students scattered about, doing their last minute studying. You liked the library in this state. During the day, the lights were always so bright and it was as if it just added more pressure to get your studying done which in turn, meant you got no studying done. A dimmed library is calming and comfortable, way better for retaining whatever you were about to read.

You spot a dirty blonde haired boy at one of the tables and a soft smile graces your face. You stride over to him and place your books in front of his, taking a seat in front of him. The random sounds and movement startle him but he calms when he realizes it's you.

"Bit jumpy today, are you?" You chuckle as you open one of your textbooks.

"Uh, no, just ya know, got wrapped up in studying." Nolan stutters a little, glancing to his book and back to you.

"Whatcha studying?"

"Biology." He rolls his eyes, clearly more than ready to call it a night. "You?"

"Algebra 2." You do the same motion, but knowing you actually have to remember the quadratic formula if you want to pass.

"Gross." Nolan chuckles.

"Well, least it doesn't involve dissecting animals." You widen your eyes with a teasing voice.

"You got me." He puts his hands up slightly in a fake surrender.

"What're you studying anyway? Like, what's your test on?" You question but not really caring about biology. You just liked when he talked.

"Oh, uh, how organisms can change." Nolan shut his book and placed his open spiral notebook on top of the textbook.

You furrow your brows, not remembering that being a topic you studied the year prior for biology. "And how's that? I mean, can organisms change? I mean they can,  _technically_  but what're you looking into?"

"Well, like a tadpole, it changes into a frog and a caterpillar changes into a butterfly. They do change. So, who says they can't change into a completely different species?"

You eye him with suspicion but curiosity lingers and soft smirk finds itself tugging at the corners of your mouth, you finding a sudden liking when he talks science theories. "Uh, well, the theory of evolution supports that, technically, I guess." You scrunch your nose with your words.

"Yeah, but not like that." Nolan starts as he licks his lips. "Okay, so you know when caterpillars go into their cocoons, they liquify. Everything, just becomes a liquid and then after some time, that liquid turns into a butterfly. But, that DNA still holds memory. Like, butterflies make a random turn left in the middle of Lake Superior because thousands of years ago there used to be a mountain-"

"Learned instinct. Kind of like birds jumping from the nest the first time,  _kind of._ "

"Exactly. So, they changed but they still hold the same information so who's to say other organisms can't just, change?"

You nod once, your eyes locking with Nolan's. "I like when you talk science, keep going." You bite your lip as Nolan's cheeks turn a vibrant shade of red.

"Uh," Nolan stutters, partially with flattery and partially with embarrassment. "Uh, yeah okay, uh, well, what if they can change and then change back?"

"So, like an organism starts as one thing, turns into another for some random length of time, and then changes back?"

"Yeah, exactly." He nods quickly, tapping his pen to his notebook. "If organisms can change and their DNA can hold some type of memory, why wouldn't they be able to completely change and then change back?"

You shake your head in amazement at his theory, despite you starting to guess maybe he wasn't really studying for a biology test. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Nolan's jaw drops as his eyes widen. He starts stuttering which only makes you laugh. "I'm joking." You take his pen from him. "But, really, you should come over and keep talking about this theory that I think has nothing to do with your test because I'm digging it." You scribble your address on an empty page of his notebook and hand him his pen back.

"Really?" His voice is surprised but the cutest smile falls onto his face.

"Well, yeah I just gave you my address." You continue to laugh and he quickly joins in.

"Okay, yeah, for sure." He looks down to his notebook and gives a wide smile.

"Awesome." You nod and grab your books, a little surprised he actually agreed to your offer "I'm gonna let you finish studying your conspiracy theory so you'll have more to tell me." You bite your lip before getting up and making your way out of the library.


End file.
